


Silent Tension

by Nozomeme



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Complete, Drabble, Eli Ayase - Freeform, Eri Ayase - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Gaaaaaaay~, Love Live: School Lesbian Festival, NozoEri, Nozomi Tojou, Nozomi x Eli, Nozomi/Eli, Short, nozoeli - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 16:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7765651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nozomeme/pseuds/Nozomeme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short fic inspired by the Love Live New Year's mini drama.<br/>"What you said at the shrine that time-"<br/>"I was joking!!"</p><p>NozoEli.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Tension

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Love Live New Year's mini drama where Nozomi implies she's in love with Eli but plays it off as a joke.  
> A follow up of wishful thinking on my part because I am so thirsty for these two its not even funny.
> 
> Have a look for yourself here: http://jstonedd.tumblr.com/post/103770989664/love-live-mini-drama-new-year-translation
> 
> Comments and critique greatly appreciated!
> 
> ==========================================================================

The room for once was silent except for the noise of pen scratching against paper. It was winter break, and Nozomi Toujou, and Eli Ayase were studying together at Nozomi's place under the kotatsu like they often did, but it was clear from the tension in the air that something was off. Nico was invited, but she had family matters to attend to, so it was just the two of them. Nozomi couldn't help but feel a degree of discomfort being alone with Eli after the events at the shrine the week before. Hopefully, Eli would soon forget and life and their friendship would continue as usual.

Nozomi was looking over a set of particularly difficult maths problems when she noticed that Eli had stopped writing, the noise of her own pen alone filling the room.

"Uhh, Nozomi, could you have a look over this for me? I'm not sure if I have this down right...."  
Nozomi balked a little at the sound of her voice, dropping her pen.  
"Nozomi?"  
"S-Sure, let me see then." She scooted over beside her to look.  
Eli leaned closer to her, pointing out the question with the tip of her pen.  
"This one here, 5a, not sure if I have the integers right..."

Oh God.  
She was too close. Way too close.  
"I-I-I'm gonna go get us some tea!" Nozomi jumped up quickly and attempted to bolt for the kitchen.  


_Attempted._  


"Wait"  
Eli had grabbed her by the arm, keeping her from running.  
"E-Elichi!"  
"Nozomi" Eli looked at her with concern. "Is something wrong? you've been awfully jumpy recently."  
"It's nothing!"  
"Nozomi..."  
"Elichi, really!" she tried to wriggle away.  
"Nozomi. I think I know." Eli stood up and looked directly into her eyes. Nozomi looked away and squirmed, blushing.  
"What you said at the shrine that time-"  
"I was joking!!"  
"It wasn't a joke to me."  
"Eli?.."  
Before she knew it, Eli's lips were brushing against hers softly. Her own face red she looked at her and smiled.  
"Elichi..."  
"Nozomi, I've felt the same for the longest time. Don't joke about something that's so painfully obvious even someone dense like Honoka can see it a mile off." She clutched her to her chest and kissed the top of her head, gently stroking her purple-black hair.  
"I love you, Nozomi."  
"Elichi...." Nozomi wrapped her arms around her, and buried her face in her chest.  
"I love you too..."

The two of them just stood there for a while silently, taking in each others' warmth.  
Scent.  
Presence.  
They didn't need to say anything.  
They both knew.  
That they were in love.


End file.
